Meeting Him
by Weska Darkstar
Summary: This is written for Nanowrimo and a crapton of extra credit. Full summary inside. Rated T for some language. NOT a romance fic!
1. In Which My Life Goes to Hell

Hey People! This is being written for Nanowrimo, a crapton of extra credit, and my best friends Niki, Adam, Maddi, Catherine, Nicole, and Mel. If you guys are reading this you guys ROCK! If I left anyone out, I'm sorry, but you all ROCK too!

**Summary:** Amanda King has always been an outcast. She was always bullied and ridiculed during her school years. She loved to read and write about Creepypastas, but when she meets one of them, her life is completely turned around. She is starting to become more and more like him with each passing day. Will he help her by turning her into an insane, mass murderer? Or will she crumble and fall by his hand?

* * *

Chapter One: In which my life goes to hell

_"I really hate my life." _thought Amanda as she was walking home in the bitter cold. "Ugh, why does Minnesota have to be so cold?" she thought aloud. "Oh who am I kidding? No one is around to hear me." she said. That was odd for her, because usually you could always hear _someone_ around, but today, not even a car passed her by. "Must be that mass murderer that came around a few days ago. Too many people are scared to death of him. I swear if I ever see him…." she trailed off. She looked around herself, checking everywhere for any sign of movement. "I'm becoming too paranoid about this." she muttered. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her….

Jeff was watching her as she walked and talked to herself. _"Heheheheh….There's no way she'll spot me here." _he thought. He chuckled to himself as he ducked behind some bushes as she spun around on the spot, looking straight where he had been before. "I'm becoming too paranoid about this." he heard her say. "Heheheheh. You have no idea how paranoid you should be little girl." he muttered, although he was clearly younger than she was. She continued down the sidewalk, talking and sighing to herself. _"__Jeff…__"_said a tiny voice inside his head, _"__You know you don't want to kill her.__"_ _"What are you talking about? Of course I do!" _Jeff thought. _"__No, you don't. You know she's special. Help her.__"_ said Jeff's mind. Jeff sighed to himself. _"I- I know I don't. But it's in my nature. I don't know if I can stop myself." "__There you go. You know you can stop yourself. Maybe she can help you too.__"_ Jeff's conscious said. Jeff sighed again. _"Sometimes I don't even know why I talk to you." _he thought. _"__Because I'm the only sane person in your life.__"_ it said. Jeff twitched. _"Shut up…" _he thought before walking in the direction Amanda went.

As Jeff was having an internal conversation with himself, something else was watching from the woods. It had no face, wore a suit, and blended in with the trees perfectly. "_**Oh Jeff….**_" he said, "_**You are such an ignorant fool. Letting that girl escape like that.**_" With that, the creature set off for his home, a secluded cabin in the woods, hidden from all civilization. The creature sighed. "_**I should probably get some rest now. I'll be seeing you soon, little Amanda.**_"

It was around two in the morning when Amanda had decided to finally quit writing for the night. "Urgh," she groaned, "I have to stop doing this. Ah well." she said to no one in particular. As she got up to go get changed for bed, Jeff was watching her through the window. He sighed to himself and decided to go and kill some other people before daybreak. He knew he couldn't talk to her. Not just yet anyway. "What am I doing to myself?" he sighed. As he walked away from her house, he ran into the Slender Man. "_**Jeff, why didn't you kill her when you had the chance? And you've had plenty of them!**_" he hissed. "I-I don't know. There's just something about her that's…..special." said Jeff. "_**I don't care! Next time you see her, kill her!**_" shouted the Slender Man. "I- alright." sighed Jeff. As he walked away from Slender Man he added, under his breath, "Over my dead body."

Jeff just couldn't get Amanda out of his head. She was special, he knew it. "ARGH," he shouted, "Why can't I get her out of my head?! She's driving me crazy!" _"Heheheh. I knew you couldn't resist."_ said the little voice in his head. "SHUT UP!" screamed Jeff. He ran in the direction of her house, contemplating wether to kill her or not, just to get her out of his head. When he got to her house, he had made up his mind. He was going to listen to Slender Man and kill her. He pondered why he didn't in the first place. _"It's that stupid voice in my head. It told me to spare her and I stupidly listened."_ he thought. It was around four in the morning when he crawled through her window. He waited in a dark corner for her to wake up, just to be put to sleep again. Forever. He chuckled darkly and sat in wait.

Amanda had been having strange dreams about Jeff the Killer. Somehow, she had a feeling that HE was the one that murdered all of those people in her little town. She was tossing and turning from another one of those dreams when she felt an unnatural presence in her room. Her eyes flew open. She looked into a corner and gasped. "Oh...My...God." she said as she looked into one corner of her room. There, staring out at her, were a beady, black, soulless pair of eyes. "Go to sleep..." said the figure. He stepped out of the shadows and Amanda couldn't believe what she was seeing. He had skin as pale as snow and hair singed black. He was dressed in a bloody hoody, black dress pants, and had an ordinary kitchen knife in his hand. But the most noticable thing about him was his mouth. It was cut open in a permanent grin. "Y-you're Jeff the Killer!"

* * *

Alright! First chapter is up! Woo-hoo! Oh who am I kidding, I'm going to go insane. Oh well.


	2. Witnessing the Battle of the Century

Next chapter. Yay! Yes, this will be updated daily for the next month, again, for Nanowrimo. This will also have a sequel because Nanowrimo goes on in November as well. You can see the summary in the first chapter. Oh! I forgot the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jeff the Killer or Slender Man or any of the Creepypastas within this story. I only own my OC's.

* * *

"Heheheh..." chuckled Jeff as he slowly walked towards Amanda's bed. _"Oh god. I'm going to die tonight and I can't do anything about it. Wait...my knife."_ thought Amanda as she slowly reached toward her nightstand for the pocket knife she kept there, just in case of an intruder. _"I never thought I'd have to use this. Oh well, here goes nothing." _she thought as she slowly brought her hand back from the nightstand, the knife hidden in her sleeve. "Time to go to sleep." said Jeff as he brought his knife up to stab her. She quickly pulled the knife out of her sleeve and stabbed his stomach. She twiisted the knife and opted to run. "You'll pay for that!" screamed Jeff as he pulled her knife out of his stomach. He chased her down the stairs and discovered she had gone into the basement. "Heheheh...You can't escape little girl. I'll find you." he chuckled as he slowly walkedd down the stars to the basement.

_"Oh shit. There is no way I can kill him. But I can at least hurt him. Oh who am I kidding? I'm resisting the urge to fangirl over the fact that he's REAL much less that he's actually in my house." _thought Amanda as she crept towards her gun safe. She stored a Glock 17 and an AR-15 in there, again, just in case of an intruder. She grabbed her Glock and quickly opened the basement window and crawled out, just as Jeff had walked down the last few steps that led to the basement. "Come on out Amanda...You know you can't hide forever." said Jeff. He then saw the open window and turneed about as red as he could, with his skin being bleached. "I'll get you for this Amanda." he growled as he crawled through the window and chased after her.

"Shit!" hissed Amanda. She had tripped over a tree root and fell. Her ankle really hurt and she figured she had, at least, sprained it. Just then, a twig snapped. She swivelled around to face the sound of the noise, only to be met by nothing. _"Wait...If Jeff's real, then I wonder if the other's are real too. If they are, I REALLY shouldn't be in a forest right now..."_ she thought as she looked all around her to make sure a certain _faceless _man that she wouldn't want to meet. She up and turned around one last time to make sure he wasn't there. When she did, she was met with the non-face of the infamous Slender Man. She fell back down in shock and quickly got back up, in favor of running. _"SHIT! Why did this have to happen to me?" _she thought as she dodged trees, bushes, and roots as she ran from the most terrifying being on the planet, in her opinion. She knew both of them were right behind her, practically breathing down her neck. **_"You can't hide Amanda..."_ **said a deep voice inside of her head. She figured this was Slendy speaking to her telepathically. **_"Just give up and we might let you live..."_ **it said. _"NO! I will never give up! Never! You hear me Slender Man?!" _she, hopefully, screamed back telepathically at him. _**"Well all you've done is make this harder for you. I still highly suggest giving up..."**_he said. _"No. I will never give up. Ever." _she responded. _**"Very well then, little girl. You may be brave but can you outlast us?"**_ he questioned. Suddenly, he appeared right in front of her, his tentacles flaring wildly around him.

Amanda knew she was dead. She pointed her gun at him and shot a few times, but Slender Man just teleported out of the way of them. She knew all hope was lost and backed up against a tree, waiting for the bitter end. _"This is SO ot how I wanted to die." _she thought as Slender Man approached her. He had a wickedly sharp tentacle aimed at her chest, and just when he was about to end her life, a large object flew in front of her and sliced open the tentacle. The Slender Man yanked his tentacle back and turned to "look" at the thing that sliced his tentacle. It was Jeff. He had finally come to his senses and protected Amanda. "Get back!" he yelled at Amanda as he defended himself from Slender Man's attacks. Amanda could only sit and stare in awe at the battle that raged in front of her. She could no longer distinguish Jeff and the Slender Man, for all she could see was a swirling mass of black and, occassionally, the glint of a blade.

After about ten minutes, both Jeff and Slender Man had collapsed, breathing heavily and mixed blood covering both of them. Amanda saw that Jeff had carved a smily-face into Slender Man's head. She snickered at the thought of Slender Man looking like his brother, Splendorman. "Wh-what are you laughing at?" asked Slender Man. "You can talk?!" asked Amanda, very surprised considering he didn't have a mouth. "Well duh. God, I hate it when people think that I can't talk just because I don't have a mouth. Honestly!" said Slender Man, obviously annoyed at Amanda. "W-well you know, what with you talking to me telepathically during that little...escapade we had back there, I just figured that you could only talk telepathically." explained Amanda, clearly nervous about becoming Slender's enemy. Slender sighed. "There's no need to worry child. I was merely testing your abilities. I cannot say the same for Jeff, however..." he trailed off as he looked at Jeff. Jeff had sustained many minor injuries, but none were fatal, not that he could die anyhow. "Oh...okay. That's a little strange." said Amanda as she, too, glanced at Jeff's unconcious body. "Yes, I've been told my methods are rather...harsh. I apologize for my actions." said Slender as he looked at her with the smiley-face carved into his skull. Amanda couldn't help bursting out laughing at the cute, yet bloody smiley-face on Slender. It just didn't suit him. "What is it? What's so funny?" asked Slender as he "looked" at her. She calmed herself down long enough to tell him about his new "face."Slender growled and teleported away for a split second before coming back, yelling about how immature it was for Jeff to do that to him. "Relax, Slender, I'll smack him upside the head when he wakes up." said Amanda, still snickering a little. "Well we should probably get him cleaned up." said Amanda. "Yeah..." said Slender as he teleported them back to Amanda's house.

* * *

Well here's the second chapter. Did you know that tea is really good for writing? Because I didn't.


	3. Jeff Wakes Up

Alright, I'm writing this at school because I saw a chance to and I took it. I'll probably post the new chapter tonight because I'll write more when I get home. I also might incorperate a bit of Greek mythology here because I'm thinking of making Amanda a demigod. Not, like Percy Jackson demigod but just demigod. No real gods or monsters, besides the Creepypastas of course.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Creepypastas in this story. I only own my OC's.

* * *

"Urgh." Jeff groaned as he woke up from his comatose state. "Well, it's good to see you sleeping beauty." said a girls voice. Her form was rather blurry, as he had just woken up and there was crust on his eyes, if that was possible. He wiped his eyes and her form came into focus. It was Amanda. "Amanda, is he up yet?" a voice shouted up the stairs. "Yeah! He's really disorientated though!" she shouted back. "Okay." said the voice. Jeff had heard it before, but he couldn't place where. Then another form appeared in the room he was in. It was tall, thin, and appeared to have no face. _" Oh, wait, it's Slender." _ he thought as he sat up in bed. _"Wait, bed? I remember a forest, not a bedroom." _ he thought, very confused as to what had gone on. "My brothers were starting to get worried. Especially Splendorman. He's been badgering me about how _cute _ I look with a face." he grumbled. Amanda snickered a bit, then apologized. "Sorry, that's still kind of funny." she said. Slender sighed. "Yes, I know. Splendor will not stop laughing." he said.

As if on que, Splendor teleported into the room. "Oh my gosh! He's finally awake!" he squealed, obviously excited that Jeff was awake. "Why are you so excited?" grumbled Jeff. "Because I thought you were dead." he said. "Key word here is _thought_." said Amanda, being sarcastic with him. Splendor obviously didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "Oh well. You're alive and that's all that matters." he said. Jeff sighed and tried to get up out of the bed, but felt a searing pain jolt through his body. He fell back down onto the bed. "Ow..." he muttered. "Oh no, you're not getting up for a few days. " scolded Amanda. She laid him back down gently on the pillows. He tried resisting sleep, but sleep took him and he fell into a deep sleep.

Amanda sighed as she made her way downstairs to get some dinner. She thought about how Jeff had almost gotten himself killed. _For her_ nonetheless. She vividly remembered him trying to kill her. She had no idea what he was thinking, taking on Slender like that. He had just, jumped in front of her and charged at Slender, like he had nothing to lose. Then again, he was probably hated worldwide so she expected him to do crazy things like that. She quickly shook that thought away. She figured that she owed him a life debt, then again, Slender had said something about him chasing her through the forest being a test. _"Yeah, I'll believe that when Splendy kills someone. He was probably chasing me for sport." _ she thought. **_"Oh, so you think I was chasing you for sport, eh?"_** said Slender inside of her mind. _"AHH! Don't do that!" _ she mentally shouted at him. She also mentally punched him. **_"Ouch..."_**said Slender. _"Yeah! That's what you get!" _ said Amanda. She was still getting used to Slender talking to her telepathically, not that she had much time to get used to it. **_"Stop being a brat. It's__ annoying"_**he said. _"i am not a brat! You're the one that scared the living hell out of me." _she said. Slender mentally sighed. **_"I guess that's true. I apologize for scaring you that badly."_**he said sarcastically. _"Thank y- wait...Shut up!" _she said, very annoyed with Slender. **_"Heheheh. Alright I do apologize though."_**he said. _"Thanks.. Well we should probably get some dinner." _she said, making her way towards the kitchen. **_"Oh, what are we having?"_**Slender asked excitedly. Amanda smirked. _"We're having food" _ she said. **_"Shut up..."_** Slender grumbled. Amanda chuckled as she walked down the rest of the stairs to go make dinner.

After dinner, they all sat down on either the couch, chairs, or the floor. Since Jeff had woken up, more Creepypastas had shown up in Amanda's living room. She was not very approving of the fact that there were a bunch of monsters in her living room, but she let them stay there for Jeff's sake. She had counted a lot of Creepypastas in her living room, and the only one she didn't see was BEN. She had been expecting him to show up, considering most of the others had told her that he would be showing up at some point. But it was past midnight and Amanda was getting really tired. She was about to call for lights out when a bright light filled the room. After the light faded, Ben was standing in the middle of the living room with a huge smirk on his face. "Hmm, fashionably late are we Ben?" said Slender. He had his arms crossed and he was giving Ben a "look" if that was possible with his little smiley face. "Slender! Have a new 'look' do we now?" he said "You're really testing my patients. And you haven't even been here five minutes yet." said Slender. "Yeah, well that's just how I am." said Ben smugly. "Well then, let me show you how _I_ am." said Slender as he brought his tentacles out. "Okay,that's enough. Both of you shut up and go sit on opposite sides of the room." said Amanda. She was agitated that Ben had kept her up, wait for him to get "Hello!" said a cheery voice inside of her head. _"Hello Splendy. You do know that we are only two feet away from each other, right?" _asked Amanda. "I know, this is just a good way to have a conversation." said Splendor. _"Alright, what do you want to ask me? I can tell you're dying to ask." _said Amanda, amused with Splendor. "Erm, well some of us think that you're special. Not like stupid special but good special." said Splendor. _"Erm I don't know anything about being special. Nope! No special people here!" _Amanda said, clearly nervous about something. "Come on Amanda, I know that you're hiding something from me." said Splendor. He hated it when people lied, and right now, that's what Amanda was doing. _"Alright, you got me. I am err...special as you put it. I was born a demigod. You know, half human half god?" _said Amanda. "Okay now I know you're lying. Tell me the truth. I hate it when people lie." said Splendor, upset that she would lie to him twice. _"I'm not lying," _ she shouted, "I am a demigod!" "What?!"


	4. Argument and an Epiphany

I am so sorry for not posting. I'm going to try to make this chapter super long.

**Disclaimer****:**I don't own any of the Creepypastas inside of this story.

* * *

"What?!" shouted everyone in the room. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" asked Amanda. "Yes," growled Slender, "Why was I not informed that you were a demigod?" "Because..." Amanda trailed off not wanting to tell him. "Tell me now." Slender demanded. "Eh, no." said Amanda. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked. "Because I'm stubborn and refuse to." said Amanda. "Now what's all the commotion down here?" asked Jeff. He had woken up due to Amanda screaming something unintelligible. He was very annoyed at her for waking him up, yet he knew why she had screamed. She had been having a mental conversation. She must have gotten mad at the one the was having the conversation with. "Amanda didn't tell us she was a demigod. I don't think she planned to either." said Slender. He looked really annoyed at her. "Well it was her personal business. Maybe she wanted to keep it to herself and accidentally blurted it out." said Jeff. "H-How did you know?" asked Amanda. She looked scared, so he decided to make her even more scared. "Psychic powers..." he said mysteriously. Ben was hiding a smirk and Splendor was trying not to laugh. "Well, then, what am I thinking of right now?" she asked. She thought she had him. "Burritos." he answered. Everybody cracked up and the room was filled with laughter. Even Slender was chuckling a bit.

Once everybody had calmed down, Amanda agreed to tell them the full truth. "I first discovered I was a demigod when I was five. I had seen all of these weird creatures, like men with one eye and other creepy-looking things. Some I recognised from a few picture books I had read. So when I was about twelve, I went to a library to read up on the things I had seen. I went over to the mythology section in the library. I saw a book on seeing the Greek mythologic creatures and it said that some children are demigods, half human half god." she explained. She then went over how that once she had found out what she was, monsters would start to find her easier. She talked about all the monsters she had to fight in order to survive. "I was lucky. I made it past my sixteenth birthday. Most demigods don't even make it past fourteen." she said.

"That's terrible!" said Splendor. "I agree. I don't think being a demigod would be very easy." said Slender. "Well no shit." said Amanda. "Don't use that type of language with me." said Slender. "Shut up! I will swear in my house if I want to!" said Amanda. "But you will not direct it at me, though." said Slender. "Oh my god, will both of you shut up and sit down." said Masky and Jeff. They looked at each other and said, "Jinx!" "Shut up!" said everyone simultaneously. "This is serious." said Amanda. "She's right. I think we should discuss why Jeff was being a creeper and somehow figured out how Amanda was a demigod." said Ben. Jeff blushed. "I am not a creeper! If anything, Slender's a creeper." he said.

"Hey! I stalk! I do NOT creep!" said Slender. "Same thing." said Masky. "You are probably the most useless proxy I have ever had." said Slender. "I know. And I'm proud of it." said Masky. "Yeah, I agree with Masky, you are a creeper Slendy." mocked Ben. "Why you!" shouted Slender. He threw himself at Ben, lashing out with his tentacles. Splendor and Trender tried to pull their brother off of Ben. Masky was egging them on and Jeff was hiding his face in his hands. "EVERYBODY STOP IT NOW!" screamed Amanda. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Amanda. "If you all are going to act like a bunch of children, then get out!" she said. Almost everyone immediately walked out the door. Only Jeff and Splendor remained. "Well then, now that the mature people are alone, Jeff. how did you know I was a demigod?" asked Amanda. "I can't really explain it. I just kind of...felt it." said Jeff. "Oh wait! You're technically a monster, so it's no wonder you knew what I was." said Amanda. "Well, that would make sense, but how did the others not know what you were?" asked Jeff. Amanda thought for a moment. "Have you ever died before?" she asked. "Now that you mentioned it, I think I have. You know, before I became, well, this." Jeff gestured to himself. "That's probably it. None of the others have died before so you would be able to sense it because you went to the Underworld, however briefly, and learned how to sense a demigod." said Amanda. "Well how would you know that?" inquired Splendor who, until then, had been listening to the conversation. "I know because after I went to the Underworld the first time, I began to sense other demigods. Don't ask how, it's Underworld logic." said Amanda. "Okay, guess that makes sense. Sort of." said Jeff.

* * *

**With the other Creepypastas...**

* * *

"I can't believe she kicked us out of her house! What did we do?" complained Masky. "Maybe it was because of your stupid cheering!" said Ben. "Or maybe it was because of you teasing me!" said Slender. "Or maybe it was because of all of you. I just tagged along with you guys because I felt like it." said Trender. "He's right. We shouldn't have been fighting like that. Amanda was right. We were acting like a bunch of spoiled brats." said Slender. "I think we should go back and apologize." said Masky. "But before that, we should have some fun while we're out here!" said Ben. "Yeah, we should!" shouted Masky. Then they ran off into the forest to go do whatever Creepypastas do at three in the morning.

* * *

**Back with Amanda, Jeff, and Splendy...**

* * *

"I wonder what the others are up too?" asked Amanda. "I dunno. They're probably off being idiots or something." said Jeff. "I hate to be negative, but I agree with Jeff. They can be a little thick headed sometimes." said Splendor. "I shouldn't have yelled at them. Now I feel guilty." said Amanda. "You shouldn't," said Jeff, "It was the only way to get them under control." said Jeff. "Come on I think Amanda deserves some rest. She looks like she needs it." said Splendor. He and Jeff looked over to Amanda, who had passed out on the couch. Jeff chuckled a bit. "Come on, help me carry her up to her room." said Jeff. "Okay." Splendor said as he walked over to the couch to pick her up. They took her up to her room and covered her with her bed's blanket. _"Good lord, what have I become?" _ thought Jeff as he walked back downstairs. **_"You've become more human."_ ** said a little voice in his head. _"Oh not you again. Why won't you leave me alone?" _Jeff mentally groaned. **_"Because I'm attached to you. You do still have a brain you know. No matter how unused it is."_ **said Jeff's mind. _"Is there a procedure to get you out of my head without killing me?" _asked Jeff. **_"Afraid not,"_** said the voice, **_"But you could just ignore me. Wait, forget I said that!"_** _"Nope. Bye." _taunted jeff as the little voice screamed at him. Jeff sighed and went to find a blanket before going to sleep on the couch.


	5. Jeff Get's Some Color

Okay, I NEED to catch up with this thing. I'm 21,000 words behind. Thankfully, there's a four day weekend this week so I'll be spending all of that typing. Prepare for chapter overload!

**Disclaimer:**I own none of the Creepypastas within this story and blah blah blah you guys know.

* * *

Jeff was sleeping soundly, one of the many things he never got to do. He was dreaming, which rarely happened and this was a good dream so he was happy. He was woken by a large crash and a shout. He groaned and covered his head up with the pillow he was using. The shouting just got louder, so he got up to see what the commotion was all about. He stopped himself for a moment and grabbed his knife, in case of an intruder. He rushed up the stairs to Amanda's room and saw Slender trying t. negotiate with Amanda, who looked very, very pissed off at Slender. "Don't you EVER wake me up again like that. EVER!" she shouted. Jeff groaned. _"Not again..." _he thought. "Ugh, will both of you SHUT UP?! I was asleep!" shouted Jeff. Slender and Amanda looked at him, looked at each other, and laughed. "What? What's so funny?" asked Jeff. "Y-Your hair. It's _pink_." said Amanda. "WHAT?!" screamed Jeff. "Who did this Slender? I want to know!" he shouted while brandishing his knife at Slender. "I swear I don't know. I think it may have been Ben though." said Slender, trying not to laugh. "I'm going to KILL that little scumbag!" shouted Jeff. He stormed off to go find Ben, who was probably out smashing mailboxes or something. "Do you think we fooled him?" asked Amanda. "Yeah, we did." said Slender. They looked at each other and laughed once more before going to find Ben and warn him of Jeff.

"That little punk, thinks he can get away with dying my hair pink" grumbled Jeff as he stormed down the street, towards the forest. As he walked into the forest, he heard snickering. "Stop laughing!" he shouted. Immediately, the snickering stopped. "Good." grumbled Jeff as he stalked down a dirt path that lead deeper into the forest. He stopped at an old- looking manor. It looked like one of those 'I dare you to spend the night in here' kind of manors. He kicked down the door and walked inside. "Oh Ben! Where are you?" shouted Jeff, his voice echoing around him. "Why don't you come out? I just want to talk!" he said sadistically as he walked up a large set of stairs. He was almost to the top when he heard something creak. He whirled around, only to be met with silence. "Come on Ben, I know you're here." he called.

Amanda and Slender had just had enough time to slip in the door and close it before Jeff could catch a glimpse of them. "I told you we should've just teleported in here." whispered Slender. "Yeah, but this way's more fun. It feels like I'm a robber." Amanda whispered back. Slender sighed. "You are _such _a child." he chided as he hid behind the couch with Amanda. "I know," said Amanda, "Now come on. We have to go get Jeff." She rolled out from behind the couch, landing in a crouch. Slender got up and walked over to where Amanda was crouched. She looked up at him. "You're no fun, you know that?" she whispered. "I'm dignified." said Slender. "Well you can take your dignity and shove it up your-"Amanda didn't get to finish because Jeff had jumped on her and he had pinned her to the floor. "Oh, it's you. I thought you were Ben. My mistake." said Jeff. He helped Amanda up off of the floor. "Okay, listen," said Amanda as Jeff was about to walk off, "Ben didn't dye your hair. We did." Jeff's eye twitched. "You what?" he whispered. "Yeah. We dyed your hair. I'm sorry, but I don't know if Slender is." said Amanda. "I am sorry." said Slender. Slender sent a glare Amanda's way as he said this. "I guess it doesn't matter. I can just dye my hair back to black." said Jeff. "Are you sure you don't care? I mean, I expected you to stab me or something." said Amanda. "Yeah, it's fine." said Jeff. Amanda turned her shoulder to him. "Punch me." she said. "Why?" asked Jeff. "Because I feel guilty. I think it would make both of us feel better, so punch me as hard as you can." said Amanda. "I...Okay?" Jeff said as he pulled his arm back to strike. He threw his fist forward, but only tapped Amanda on the shoulder. Amanda was expecting a larger blow and looked at Jeff. "What was that? That wasn't anything." she said, confused as to why he didn't punch her as hard as he could. "Well you asked me to punch you, so I did." said Jeff. "Can we just leave?" asked Slender. "Yeah. We've got Jeff so I suppose there isn't a reason to stay around." said Amanda. As they walked out the door, something peeked out from the corner of the stair case.

"So why'd you dye my hair pink?" asked Jeff. "Because we were bored and had nothing to so we dyed your hair as a prank." said Amanda. "Well, why didn't you do the hand-in-a-bowl-of-warm-water thing?" asked Jeff. "Because I already did that to Splendy." she explained. "Oh. I wonder if he's up yet?" asked Jeff. Just then, a loud, girlish shriek filled the air. They both looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah, he's up." they both said simultaneously. They laughed and walked downstairs to greet Splendy. "What did you do to me?" asked Splendy. He had a dark spot on his suit. Amanda couldn't stop herself, and she burst out laughing. "What did you do!?" Splendy repeated. "I stuck your hand in a bowl of warm water." said Amanda through fits of giggles. "Why didn't you do that to Jeff?" asked Splendy. "Because I already dyed his hair pink." she said. "Oh," said Splendy, " I'm going to go get a new pair of pants." With that, Amanda and Jeff burst out laughing as Splendy walked up the stairs

When Splendy came back downstairs, he was wearing a pair of his brother's pants, which were a bit to small for him. Amanda was not used to seeing Splendy in his pants that weren't colorful, so she had to struggle not to laugh at him. "You...Heheh...You look great Splendy." she stammered. She put a hand over her mouth and snorted. "Thank you." said Splendy cheerfully, not getting the hint of sarcasm in her voice. Amanda walked over to couch, grabbed Jeff's pillow, and hid her face in it. Muffled sounds of laughter could be heard. "What's so funny?" asked Splendy. Amanda fell over laughing. "I can't breathe!" she said, though it was muffled because of the pillow. "Heh, Splendy. Are you sure you're not wearing my pants?" asked Jeff. He was a bit more composed than Amanda, but still had a smirk on his face. "I don't know. I just grabbed something that looked like pants." said Splendy. "That explains why you look like you're wearing short-shorts." said Jeff. "Stop, you're killing me!" said Amanda. "Go put on some real pants Splendy. And turn on a light this time." said Jeff. "Okay." said Splendy. When he disappeared around a corner, Amanda took the pillow away from her face. She was still giggling and her face was red. "Oh god. I don't think I can handle anymore of this." said Amanda through fits of giggles. "Oh, you'll be fine." said Jeff. "How did you not laugh though?" asked Amanda. "Practice. He does this all the time." said Jeff. "Oh. I should probably get used to it too." said Amanda. "Yeah, he does this every week, so you'll get enough practice." said Jeff. Splendy came back downstairs a minute later. This time, his pants only showed his ankles. "Okay, so what do you guys want to do today?" asked Amanda. "I dunno. Sit around and watch TV." offered Splendy. "Eh. That's good enough for me." said Amanda. They sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Little did they know that they were being watched.


	6. Author's Note

The only reason I'm actually posting this is because I just viewed my stats for this, and they blew me away. I feel really guilty for discontinuing this, but I've run out of ideas for this thing. Hell, I can barely remember what my plot line was int he first place. So, again, I'm really sorry for discontinuing this, I've just run out of inspiration.


End file.
